Hydrogen is a common cause of damage and failure of optical and microelectronic components and circuits. For example, titanium/platinum/gold metallization used in a wide variety of optical and microelectronics packages and hybrid circuits is susceptible to attack. This damage can be significant especially when the components are in an hermetic package, since the packaging material and packaged components can emit hydrogen over a period of time. Hydrogen from the package material can ultimately amount to 1-3 percent of the total pressure inside the package. The problem is particularly troublesome in the area of submarine lightwave systems where the packages cannot be easily repaired or replaced.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a structure within a package which will reduce or eliminate gaseous hydrogen from the package interior.